THE LETTER
by Xiao yueliang
Summary: "Mama, maafkan Zitao... Zitao terpaksa berbohong.' HUANG ZITAO / ZHANG YIXING / WU YIFAN / KRAY FIC / GS.


**THE LETTER**

**MAIN CAST : KRAY WITH HUANG ZITAO**

**GS!(YIXING)**

**ANGST!SAD END!GAJE!TYPO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT^^**

.

.

.

.

"Mama, selamat pagi!" ucapku riang. Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi makan dan memakan roti panggangku lahap. "Pagi juga, Zitao", jawab mama sambil tersenyum manis, membuatku tersenyum juga.

TING TONG TING TONG

Mama segera membasuh tangannya cepat, lalu segera mengelapnya sampai kering. Lalu ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu depan, aku melongokkan sedikit kepalaku. Ah ya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku dan mamaku. Namaku, ah kalian mungkin sudah tahu. Namaku Zitao, tepatnya Wu Zitao. Dan mamaku, wanita paling cantik sedunia, Wu Yixing.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

" Ada surat dari Baba, Tao-er", ucap mama saat dia sudah ada di ruang makan, meletakkan suratnya di atas meja. Dan mama mulai sibuk lagi dengan masakannya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membuka surat beramplop warna merah jambu lembut, dan membukanya. Di dalamnya, seperti biasa ada 2 surat, yang biru untuk mama dan yang hijau daun untukku. Aku menyempatkan membaca sebentar surat untuk mama, tidak sopan memang, tapi mama tidak akan marah.

_Dari Wu Yifan,_

_Teruntuk yang tersayang, Yixing_

_ Apa kabar sayang? Merindukanku?Aku juga merindukanmu kekekeke..._

_Yixing, maafkan aku baobei.. bulan lalu aku tak mengirimimu surat, maaf aku sibuk kemarin.. tak apa kan sayang?Disini aku sangat merindukanmu, rasanya ingin sekali aku pulang dan berkumpul seperti biasa. Membantumu merawat Zitao, melihat Zitao tumbuh. Tenang sayang aku akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi! Tolong , tetaplah sabar menungguku oke!^^_

Dan selanjutnya aku tetap membaca sampai kebawah, namun hampir sampai ke bagian puisi cinta baba untuk mama...

"Zitao, kau membaca surat mama lagi!" gerutu mama lucu. Ia mengambil surat itu, dan memulai membacanya. Lalu, mama mulai tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah...

Hahahahahah, pasti gara-gara gombalan baba XD

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan ini baba tidak mengirim surat lagi padaku dan mama. Selama beberapa bulan ini pula aku harus menenangkan mama kalau baba pasti tidak sempat menulis surat karena sibuk. Semua baik-baik saja... Ya semua baik-baik saja...

Kuharap...

.

.

.

.

" Sudah berulang kali mama mengirim surat dan email pada babamu, tapi tidak ada yang dijawab Zitao! Mama bingung, ditelepon tidak diangkat. Bagaimana ini Zitao? Apa mungkin babamu kenapa-napa di sana? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Hiks.. hiks... hiks... Zitao, bagaimana ini hiks?" mama mulai menangis. Aku langsung berdiri dan memeluk mama, mama...

"Baba baik-baik saja ma, pasti. Baba orang yang kuat, ya kan? Mama percaya baba kan? Sudah Zitao bilang baba pasti sibuk. Jadi tak sempat, maa... kita harus sabar, oke? Ini bukan sekali dua kali baba agak lama tak mengirim surat, ya kan?" aku mencoba meyakinkan mama.

"Tapi, Taozi.. mama.. mama. Hiks.. hikss..hiksss" mama semakin terisak...

"Please, ma.. percaya pada Zitao.. semua baik-baik saja, oke? Please, jangan menangis.. jangan, maa.." aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku pada mama..

'Please, ma.. buat aku percaya bahwa baba baik-baik saja'

Dan tetes air mata meluncur bebas mengalir di pipiku...

Baba, bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

Saat aku pulang, aku melihat ada 2 sepatu pria di dalam rumah. Segera kulepas sepatuku, dan kuletakkan di rak sepatu. Aku melihat ruang tengah yang kosong, aku panik. Ya tuhan...

"MAMA!" teriakku..

"MAMA!" dimana mama ya tuhan...

"MA-"

"Zitao?"

Aku melihat paman Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mama. Lalu dibelakangnya ada paman Sehun. "Paman?" tanyaku. Kulihat wajah paman Luhan seperti khawatir dan sedih...

"Paman?"

"Taozi, ada yang harus paman beritahu..."

Aku melihat raut wajah Paman Luhan semakin sendu, sedangkan paman Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengangguk..

Tuhan ada apa?

.

.

.

.

"Ma!" panggilku, mama tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Ma!" air mataku mengalir lagi, ya Tuhan aku cengeng sekali...

"Ma.. hiks.. ma.. hiks.. mama" aku semakin terisak, siapapun tolong aku... rasanya sesak sekali..

Terhitung sebulan semenjak paman Luhan datang memberi kabar tersebut. Kesehatan mama langsung drop. Ia semakin terlihat kurus. Mama juga tampak selalu melamun, tatapannya kosong, lalu ia menangis tanpa suara.

Mama tidak mau makan. Ia tidak tidur. Lingkaran dibawah matanya semakin jelas..

Keadaan mama tak jauh beda seperti.. mayat hidup.. raganya ada tapi, jiwanya hilang entah kemana...

"Ma! Please.. jangan begini ma.. hiks.. hiks.. Zitao juga terpukul ma.. tapi.. hiks.. hiks jangan seperti ini ma... hiks.. sekarang Zitao hanya punya mama... please ma!" aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Diriku yang sedang berlutut dihadapan mama langsung terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Aku meletakkan kepalaku dipangkuan mama dan semakin terisak...

Mama... sakit.. sakit.. kenapa ma? Jangan begini maa... please.. hiks.. sesak ma! Sesakk...

" Taozi, babamu akan mengirim surat kan, bulan depan?"

Aku terdiam

.

.

.

.

Mama tetap seperti biasa, tetap semangat, ceria dan tersenyum manis..

Aku senang, tapi...

Mama tetap tak mau menerima kenyataan..

Kebiasaan setiap pagi yang rutin mama lakukan sekarang, menggu pak pos datang mngetuk pintu rumah kami..

Mama... kenapa?

.

.

.

"Mama, kenapa gelisah begitu?" tanyaku sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng dari piring, sarapanku pagi ini. Ini hari minggu aku tak sekolah...

"Ehhmm, mama sedang menunggu pak pos. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia datang." Mama tersenyum manis, walau kutahu mama tersenyum miris..

Ma.. buka matamu ma.. tak akan ada yang mengirim surat lagi ma..

Maaa...

"hiks,, hiks,, ma.."

.

.

.

Baba meninggal, speedboat yang baba pakai terlempar dan saat ditemukan baba sudah tak berdaya. Babaku adalah agen rahasia negara. Saat itu baba sedang mengejar beberapa orang penjahat yang menjadi buronan negara. Mereka akan pergi ke sebuah pulau tempat markas mereka. Naas bagi baba, orang-orang itu melemparkan bom ke arahnya, speedboat baba terlempar dan tenggelam di laut. Badan baba sebagian rusak. Itu salah satu alasan aku memilih jasad baba tak dibawa kesini. Changsa.

Aku meminta paman Luhan menguburkan jasad baba ke Ghuangzao, tempat lahir baba. Ingin aku pergi kesana, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan mama. Mama tak percaya baba telah pergi. Saat ku ajak mama tuk pergi, mama mengamuk. Ia marah padaku karena telah mengatakan baba telah tiada..

Mama terlihat frustasi, lemah...

Mamaku yang rapuh, semakin rapuh karena kehilangan penyangganya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma, ada surat.. mama, ada surat!" ucapku pada mama. Kugoyang-goyangkan amplop bewarna merah jambu lembut kehadapan mama. Mata mama membulat.. lalu terlihat genangan air mata disudut matanya..

Ia mengusap matanya pelan,"kenapa mama tidak mendengar suara pak pos atau suara ketukan pintu, ya?" tanyanya heran. Aku tersenyum," mama kan sibuk memasak, tadi saat aku tak sengaja lewat ruang depan, kudengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu."

Mama menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum bahagia...

"Mama senang? Mama bahagia?" tanyaku, suaraku bergetar..

Mama mengangguk semangat.. ya tuhan...

"Ya sudah ya ma, Zitao pergi ke kamar dulu. Ada pr^^", ucapku sambil tersenyum..

"Iya, yang baik belajarnya ya!^-^", mama tersenyum lalu memelukku.. mama..

.

.

.

Aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke kamar. Aku berdiri di balik dinding pembatas dapur dengan ruangan lain. Aku berdiri disana, menunggu mama...

Hening..

"hiks.. hikss.. Yifan... hikss..."

Mama menangis..

Lalu kudengar suara kertas disobek, dan suara lipatan kertas yang dibuka. Mama semakin terisak.. dan kudengar suara lirih mama yang membaca surat itu..

_Dari Wu Yifan,_

_Teruntuk Yixingku tercinta,_

_ Apa kabar sayang? Kabarmu baik? Masih menungguku kan? Sudah berapa lama aku tak mengirimimu surat, hmm? 5 bulan atau 7 bulan, Xing? Maaf aku baru bisa mengirim surat sekarang sayang, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berada di tempat yang sedikit terpencil. Maafkan aku ya, baobei? Maaf juga kalau tulisanku berantakan dan agak berbeda seperti biasanya, tangan kananku tertembak saat bertugas. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa baobei, kau tenang saja ya, XingTuo?!_

_ Baobei, apa kau masih menungguku? Maafkan aku, tapi dinasku kali ini diperpanjang baobei. Tidak apa-apa kan? Berapapun lamanya aku pergi, kau tetap akan menungguku kan? Berapapun jauhnya aku pergi, kau tetap akan kuat untuk menungguku kan? Percayalah sayang, meskipun agak sedikit lama tapi... kita akan bertemu lagi.. kau percaya padaku,kan? Yixing?_

_ Aku mencintaimu Xing, sejauh apapun aku pergi... selama apapun aku pergi.. percaya, teruslah percaya... aku ada, untuk selalu mencintaimu... tapi baobei kuharap cinta dan rindumu padaku tak kau ratapi karena sesaknya rasa itu... jalani kehidupanmu dengan senyum, senyum manis nan indahmu.. jadikan rasa cintamu menjadi penyemangat baru hidupmu... tolong baobei bertahan sedikit lama lagi, berjuanglah lebih kuat lagi... aku mencintaimu, ingat aku sangat sangat mencintaimu..._

_ Jaga Zitao untukku baobei, ingatlah bahwa Zitao hasil dari cinta kita.. jaga ia seperti kau yang selalu menjaga cintamu dihati...kita akan bertemu nanti Xing...teruslah berharap dan berdoa untukku... jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku selalu ada dihatimu, okey? Aku mencintaimu, babe.._

_I do love you babe! Do you love me too?_

_ Suamimu tercinta, _

_ Wu Yifan._

" i do fan, i do love you.. cepatlah kembali hikss.. cepatlah... hikss.. aku merindukanmu.. hikss", suara tangis mama menggema di dapur... Mama..

BRUK

Tubuhku ambruk, diriku terduduk di lantai. Punggungku menyender ke tembok, kepalaku menengadah ke atas. Air mataku terus mengalir, kuremas kaos di bagian dada sebelah kiriku...

Sesak ma... sesak... sakit ma... dia pergi.. aku harus bagaimana ma... ma.. sesak.. hiks... hiks... mama... Zitao... Zitao...

Maafkan Zitao ma..

Maaf jika Zitao hikss.. berbohong ma hikss..

Maaf,,,,

FIN

Ini ff, remake dari cerpen yang pernah kubaca di buku cetak bahasa indonesia saat aku kelas 7, kuharap kalian suka..

Review ,yaaa?! ^^

_**Xiao Yueliang**_


End file.
